


Lightning

by Explodocat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ch.174-175
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: И сегодня Ген не сгорел.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 35





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Последние несколько суток слились для Гена в один бесконечный рабочий день.

Они плыли, вставали ненадолго на якорь, не прекращая ни на минуту — собирать, выпиливать, обтачивать, смешивать, нагревать, — и тревожно обсуждали уже обговоренное во время коротких перерывов на чужом тесном мостике. Привыкнуть к новому кораблю никто не успел и, кажется, не собирался. Воздух пах солью, потом и деревом, прогретым выматывающей экваториальной жарой.

Океан за бортом волновался, бросаясь колючими брызгами.

Рюсуй улыбался — он всегда улыбался, в любой ситуации и при любом раскладе, и все вокруг этому верили. Кроме Сенку, Гена и, пожалуй, Укио. Но последний был теперь слишком занят — вслушивался в сонар.

После предложения собрать латекс они притормозили у суши и стало немного легче. Приятно было почувствовать ногами твердую землю. А вот незнакомые тропики будили старые страхи: перед насекомыми, ядовитыми змеями, опасными растениями и всем тем, что бывает от таких встреч. Чем южнее они заплывали, тем опаснее становилась природа; японские леса и даже местность вокруг замка Ксено до нее и раньше не дотягивали, а уж что могло развиться за три тысячи семьсот лет без человека…

Но переживать было некогда — на сбор выкинули даже Ксено. Сенку сказал четко: максимум шестьдесят грамм с дерева в сутки, у нас нет столько времени, надрезайте все, что найдете.

Гену нечего было добавить. С непривычки он стер рукоятью ножа ладонь, и пришлось заматываться. Заметив это, Суйка молча принесла от Сенку что-то вроде антисептика.

— Плохо будет, если загноится, да? — улыбнулась она, присаживаясь рядом на сук поваленного дерева.

Жара проникала сквозь листья, отражалась в стеклах суйкиного арбуза, парила влагой. От порошка щипало кожу. Благодарность кислотой разлилась по языку.

Ген повел плечами, закрывая лицо на замок, и ласково протянул:

— Конечно. Спасибо, Суйка-чан.

Внутри, под слоями самоконтроля, дрожал адреналин, секундами отсчитывая расстояние.

Страха за жизнь Ген почему-то не ощущал, несмотря на погоню и вероятность быть расстрелянным, его не было — но было предвкушение. Нетерпеливое ожидание, как перед спланированным крупным фарсом.

А еще никуда не делось то странное чувство, которое мешало ему нормально жить уже почти два месяца. Скребло в груди, ворочаясь острыми чешуйками, ранило хуже любых пуль, заставляя кровоточить, и — мешало. Это оно гнало его безумной ищейкой по следу Стэнли в джунглях у Сакраменто, оно требовало убедиться, что он еще может делать то, на что потратил всю жизнь до окаменения, оно же требовало доказать самому себе, что он полезен.

Что проигрыш на собственном поле — еще не конец света.

И оно же теперь заставляло его непроницаемо улыбаться, отделываясь дежурными фразами. Сбегать, трусливо не оставаясь с Сенку наедине. Ускользать.

Но к этому Ген уже начал привыкать. Как и к липкому ужасу, который вызывала повязка под бежевым халатом, гримасы боли на чужом лице и негромкий кашель, пока никто не слышал. Казалось, он ни разу в жизни ни за кого не переживал так сильно — больше, чем за себя.

И, как выяснилось, это могло вышибать дух покруче копья Магмы.

На корабле почти никто не спал. Гена просили помочь то тут, то там — он пытался быть всюду и одновременно ловить зыбкое состояние команды, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда паника вспыхнет и разойдется петардной цепочкой, путая им все планы. Но часы тянулись, превращаясь в дни, солнце палило как в последний раз, а паники все не было. Команда работала — хорошо, слаженно, со смехом и шутками, не унывая даже на чужом корабле и со Стэнли на хвосте.

Тайджу на палубе раскатывал резину, Хром получил ей же по лбу и вывалился за борт, Кохаку проявляла чудеса акробатики, наслаждаясь новыми игрушками, Касеки не вылезал из трюма. Луна помогала, чем могла. Даже Ксено — и тот влился, принял протянутую Геном роль.

Рюсуй и Сенку отлично справлялись с людьми. Им доверяли. В них верили — и они не подводили.

Но когда, наконец, корабль сел на мель там, откуда они должны были двинуться вглубь материка, выдохнули почти все. Спрыгнув на берег, Сенку коротко поморщился, придержав ладонь у груди, и фыркнул:

— Расслабляться рано, работы еще полно.

Тайджу бодро соскочил следом, а Ген притормозил, дожидаясь, пока все смогут его услышать. Прикрыл глаза, сглатывая очередной ком в горле, и сказал нарочито драматично, задавая настроение:

— Ну-ну, такое облегчение оказаться на берегу, Сенку-чан, дай хоть порадоваться. — И шутливо добавил громче: — С нашим графиком мы можем не дожить до встречи со Стэнли-чаном, знаешь ли. Но нам совсем немного осталось, правда?

«Немного» значило еще несколько бессонных суток, и они оба это понимали.

— Ага, почти закончили, — податливо подхватил Сенку. Отвернулся, почесал ухо и отошел к Касеки, тут же стянув у него какую-то сумку.

Позади Гена кто-то хмыкнул. Рюсуй мимоходом мазнул его пальцами по плечу, молча усмехнулся и кивнул.

Перед ними громадами высились изломанные камни. Солнце за спиной едва касалось океана круглым боком, плеская теплыми оранжевыми бликами, и кроме этого не было больше ничего. Пустыня одевала землю в оттенки бежевого и серого до самого горизонта. Через пару дней на рассвете им предстояло выдвинуться в очередное известное никуда — прямо по этому безрадостному пейзажу, и хорошо, если целыми.

— Да-а, вот это отстой! — емко обозначила Челси. — Даже представить страшно, что тут через миллионы лет будет!

Ген вдохнул носом соленый воздух и спрятал руки в рукавах, легко ступая по песку. Задумался — почему же никак не отпускало? Ему ведь не было больно или плохо, все было в порядке — в границах их бесконечного дедлайнового «порядка», конечно — но с того вечера на корабле… просто что-то изменилось.

Игла слетела с его пластинки? И теперь она заела, ныла на длинной заунывной ноте, зудя по нервам головной болью. И не только головной.

От глухой тоски возвращалось давно забытое чувство: словно три тысячи семьсот лет остались в воображении, окаменения не случилось, и все, что у него снова было — это насквозь фальшивая жизнь, дорогая съемная квартира, собственное телешоу и усталое одиночество по вечерам.

Тогда он еще не знал, как бывает — когда вокруг совсем другие люди и мир, живущий по новым законам. Когда постапокалипсис из фильмов и манги становится ежедневной реальностью, а звуков и красок так много, что трудно распознать отдельные, и все они — дикие и незнакомые. Пугающие. Когда понимаешь, что ты — один из тех, на ком лежит ответственность за будущее всего человечества. И именно ты уже не увидишь мира таким, каким он был. Просто не успеешь, и то — если все получится.

Как бывает, когда человек из плоти и крови вдруг поражает настолько, что перехватывает дыхание, а сердце почти останавливается. Как бывает, когда за верхушками деревьев видно звезды — и когда эти звезды становятся важны только отражением восторга в красных глазах.

Он тогда вообще много чего не знал. Особенно о себе.

Во рту стало сухо и горько, под ногу подвернулся камень, и Ген отмахнулся от знакомой удавки. Не стоило об этом сейчас.

Но если все же подумать, в прошлом незнание работало на него: он был куда прочнее. Цельным, стабильным и циничным. Пользовался и был использован, обманывал и позволял обманывать себя, находил самую выгодную стратегию — и следовал ей, наплевав на других. Ему хотелось быть таким — змеем-искусителем, ценящим и любящим только себя, идущим по головам с репутацией фокусника и мошенника, и он им был. Знатоком душ человеческих.

А сейчас… сейчас надо было разобраться с собой, и как можно скорее. Нельзя было хандрить и расклеиваться — никто не давал ему такого права. Каменный мир не прощал ошибок.

В конце концов, он оставался прекрасным менталистом. Обязан был справиться.

Выбора у него все равно не было.

***

Дни на новом берегу не бежали — летели, выжженные одной белой полосой, и Гена не покидало ощущение, что они ничего не успевают.

— Сойдет, — говорил Сенку, когда все собирались за едой в разбитом тут же лагере, — по графику идем, в нормальном темпе. Почти закончили переделывать двигатели.

— Но лучше поторопиться, — добавлял Рюсуй, щелкая пальцами. — Мне нужно все, что вы можете!

Ген тоже что-то говорил: сглаживал углы, привычно тянул за нити чужого раздражения, разъяснял, разматывая незначительные клубки, и вкладывал словами правильные мысли. Со всей командой было просто, они ему верили — и он знал, как с этим работать.

Чего он не знал, так это что делать с собой. Себя так легко обмануть не получалось.

Сенку бесконечно возился с кораблем и мотоциклами: юркой рептилией ползал от корабля к лагерю и обратно, раздавал указания, о чем-то дискутировал с Ксено. Спорил с Рюсуем, чертил и обсуждал схемы с Касеки, шутливо ругался с Кохаку и Тайджу. Забывал спать, успевая влезть везде. Гену не спалось тоже: он был настолько настроен на его безумную волну, что совершенно отвык находиться так далеко. Не брала даже тяжелая, въевшаяся под глаза усталость. Казалось, даже в замке Ксено ему было спокойнее — в неизвестности и без постоянного напоминания о собственных…

Слабостях, да. Надо было называть вещи своими именами. Слабостях и бесполезности.

Все, что он мог сейчас — отстраненно присутствовать, пустыми словами удерживая их маленький социум в комфорте, и помогать там, где попросят. Теперь Сенку даже еду и воду таскала Луна — не было повода оказаться ближе. И Ген этим пользовался. Как настоящий трус.

Наконец, они закончили. Накануне дня «икс» уже к полудню мотоциклы стояли собранные, оставались, как довольно улыбался дед Касеки, «маленькие доделки».

Ген торчал неподалеку, смотрел на зверски разрисованные корпуса, на приделанные спереди «звезды», и думал о том, как не хватало им теперь Юзурихи с ее командой ремесленников. Выбравшись из-под самого большого мотоцикла с кисточкой в зубах и плошкой импровизированной краски, Сенку глянул на него, прищурившись.

— Большого болвана не видел? — он поднял брови, натягивая темные отметины под глазами. Зигзаги на лбу, наоборот, пошли волнами. На щеке, переходя на шею, виднелся пыльный след.

— Тайджу-чан? — Ген задумался. — Они с Кохаку-чан помогают с разбором рубки, Касеки-чан попросил.

— Возьми его и сходите за ракушками, раз уж мы на пляже. Пусть перемелет, нам пригодятся, лучше пополнить запасы карбоната кальция, пока есть возможность.

— А я зачем? — удивился Ген.

Сенку скептически сдул прядь с лица.

— Чтобы он не потерялся и не насобирал фигни. Нужны вот такие, пустые, — он достал из мешочка на поясе полукруглую крупную ракушку, повертел, показывая. — Но можешь Цукасу с ним отправить, если хочешь, он тоже хорошо читает местность. Разберутся, не маленькие.

Ген покачал головой и растянул губы в ухмылке.

— Нет уж, сам схожу. Все лучше, чем бесконечный ручной труд. Я так уста-ал, а там теплый песок, океан, пляжи… красота! Почти курортные условия, только красивых девушек не хватает, но что поделать…

Сенку посмотрел на него как-то серьезно, даже оценивающе. Будто знал, что за ухмылкой у Гена сейчас так пусто, что слова отдаются в черепной коробке эхом. Вместо ответа сунул кисточку обратно в рот и снова полез под колеса.

Вернулись они только под вечер. Ген тут же узнал — от неугомонной Челси, — что, пока их не было, всем показывали, как управляться с мотоциклами. Просто на всякий случай. Тайджу покивал головой, сгрузив корзину с известью у костра:

— Да, мне Сенку все утром объяснял! Я мало что понял, но это не сложнее того лохматого дома на колесах! Если что, кто-нибудь подскажет…

По-видимому, один Ген теперь оставался не в курсе. Это так неприятно укололо, что он поправил воротник хаори, помахал Суйке и постарался отвлечься.

Подальше от корабля. Подальше от всех.

Франсуа от помощи никогда не отказывалась, а еще у нее можно было перехватить что-нибудь вкусное. И поболтать — пока Укио не освободился.

Когда красное солнце последний раз лизнуло песок и нырнуло в воду, на темном небе одна за другой зажглись звезды. Ранней зимой на побережье Эквадора было тепло, иногда даже жарко, поэтому находиться рядом с разожженными кострами и печами становилось приятно только к вечеру.

Ген закончил сортировать остатки сушеных трав, присел на одну из сваленных деревяшек, потянулся. От пальцев и рукавов теперь пахло пряно и горько. Пламя вилось над ближайшим костром яркими всполохами, бросалось искрами в небо, жаром гладило по коже, убаюкивая и успокаивая. Было почти хорошо.

— Эй, Ген.

Внутри что-то дрогнуло еще до осознания. Лицо сделалось непроницаемым, сама собой наклеилась расслабленная улыбка.

— Сенку-чан?

Сенку подошел со стороны корабля, остановившись на границе света и тени. Упер руку в пояс, глядя на костер. Оранжевые блики касались его едва-едва: ложились на голые ноги, на бежевую шкуру халата, не доходя до лица.

— Ты что-то хотел? — мягко уточнил Ген. На задворках сознания опять противно и тихонько заныло: что от него вообще можно было хотеть теперь…

— Ага, — ответил Сенку и приглашающе мотнул головой. Не дожидаясь ответа, тут же развернулся и зашагал обратно.

Ген вздохнул, сжимая запястья в рукавах. Что ж, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться — и сегодня было ничуть не лучше и не хуже других дней. По крайней мере, если они не переживут завтра, Ген будет знать, что под конец его приперли к полу, наступив на горло трусости голым коленом и не оставив шансов вывернуться.

Не то чтобы он действительно этого не хотел.

Внутри корабля, под палубой, прятались тени. Почти все освещение демонтировали, переделав, и теперь Сенку работал при неровном свете факелов, оставив единственный фонарь у самого большого мотоцикла. Когда Ген спустился по лестнице, кончики его безумных волос торчали из кривого ящика у стены.

Где-то рядом шумели волны: с вечерним приливом океан подползал совсем близко, накатывая на берег пенящейся чернотой, и тревожно шуршал песком. Ген осмотрелся.

— Где Касеки-чан?

Сенку небрежно махнул рукой.

— Отдыхает.

Ген замолчал, невольно напрягаясь. Виски сдавило и тут же отпустило, сердце тяжело ударилось о ребра, кровь побежала быстрее — сама по себе, тревожась по взмаху чужой руки. Пришлось напомнить себе о самоконтроле: привычная маска натянулась после первого глубокого вдоха, легла заплаткой поверх эмоций. Выровняла пульс.

— Так зачем я тебе понадобился?

Получилось почти как раньше — легко и игриво. Сенку вытащил из ящика какую-то ткань, небрежно скинул на пол. Ехидно хмыкнул.

— А что, ты и так разберешься с топорным мотоциклом?

— Ну-у, — протянул Ген. — Когда-то я ездил на скутере и велосипеде, если это считается. А у меня есть выбор?

— Не-а.

— Так и думал, — картинно выдохнул Ген, подходя к ближайшему — суровому произведению инженерной мысли. Тронул пальцами грубо обмотанную ручку руля. Пахло углем, металлом, кожей и чем-то горячим — словно масло нагрелось на солнце.

Металл обшивки поблескивал новой краской, колеса чернели — выделяясь даже в полумраке. Если бы мотоцикл был человеком, Ген безошибочно сказал бы: от него тоже веяло нетерпением. Он хотел туда, в пустыню. Готов был вырваться и ехать вперед.

Механизмы, которые Сенку собирал, вообще всегда казались живыми. Они несли отпечаток создателя не только в подписях и логотипах, но и в каждой своей детали — в неровных шероховатостях, в неидеальных формах, в напускной практичности, за которой прятались творческие порывы. Что-то в них было такое — что делало их красивыми. Ген никогда не увлекался техникой, но то, с какой самоотдачей творил Сенку, с каким видом прикасался к изобретениям — завораживало.

Весь Сенку завораживал. Несмотря на характер и прочие… очевидные минусы. Но не Гену было размышлять о минусах, если уж на то пошло. Возможно, он изначально во всем ошибался.

— Садись давай, — Сенку вытер руки, отряхнул бедра и похлопал по мотоциклу, стоящему вторым. Он немного отличался от четырех остальных, если не считать самого большого — тот вообще больше напоминал старый гоночный болид. — Покататься не получится, придется учиться в теории, и лучше даже не заводить пока. Остальным уже все показали, остался только ты.

Ген наклонил голову к плечу, прищурился, внимательно их разглядывая — Сенку и мотоцикл. Сенку никогда не умел лгать, не стоило и начинать. Так зачем он его на самом деле позвал? Но спрашивать не хотелось.

Перекинув ногу через седло, Ген устроился и поерзал, сползая ниже. Положил руки на руль — обмотки оказались мягче, чем он ожидал.

— Рычаг зажигания у тебя рядом с правой ногой, там же задний тормоз. Не очень удобно, знаю, но это, можно сказать, классика. На левой ноге передача, — менторским тоном начал Сенку, расхаживая вокруг. — На правой ручке — поддача газа, нужно крутить. Общий алгоритм такой: открываешь баллон сзади, заводишь двигатель. Затем зажимаешь сцепление — переключаешь передачу — отжимаешь сцепление до движения с места. Потом крутишь ручку, рычаги на них это как раз и есть…

Тут он, наклонившись, вдруг оказался так близко, что Ген не успел сориентироваться и вздрогнул.

—…сцепление, — Сенку постучал пальцем по узкому рычагу над левой ручкой, чуть не положив подбородок на плечо, — и тормоз, — почти прижавшись к спине Гена, указал на такой же над правой. — Сцепление зажимай при остановке, чтобы двигатель не глушить. Как на машине, ничего нового: сначала сцепление, потом тормоз. Ты в курсе. Передний тормоз резковат, так что нежнее, а то вылетишь.

— Да уж, явно сложнее велосипеда, — фыркнул Ген. От Сенку тоже пахло металлом и углем. И нетерпением.

— Немного, но не сложнее машины.

Его теплое дыхание пощекотало щеку. В груди что-то вспыхнуло, искрами разбегаясь до кончиков пальцев. Не меняя тона, Сенку добавил у самого уха:

— До сих пор злишься?

Горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух, и Ген замер ослепшей летучей мышью. Медленно моргнул, еле расцепив зубы:

— На что?

— На меня. За покер.

Сенку отодвинулся, возвращая ему пространство.

— Вовсе нет. — Ген растерянно пожал плечами. Показалось, что вышло слишком деревянно, и он тут же заставил мышцы расслабиться. — Я и забыл уже, Сенку-чан. О чем ты вообще?

В этом даже была доля правды: Ген не злился. Он был расстроен, раздавлен и разгромлен, тот проигрыш прокатился болезненным катком по его гордости менталиста, уязвил и поселил внутри мерзкого червяка бесполезности, постоянно напоминающего о себе, но злости не было. Злиться на Сенку у него с самого начала не получалось.

Факелы тихо потрескивали. Молчание затягивалось, и Ген боялся обернуться, чувствуя, что Сенку опять смотрит на него своим странным задумчивым взглядом. То ли ждал ответа, то ли думал о чем-то своем — трудно было разобраться.

— И все-таки это сложно. Почему сам не хочешь повести? — спросил Ген, чтобы нарушить тишину.

— А-а, — недовольно вздохнул Сенку, — я не водитель. Нет такого скилла. Что там нужно? Рефлексы, опыт, понимание принципов движения на физическом уровне, принятие решений, ловкость рук, вот это все. У меня и прав-то нет, я не собирался их получать. Есть вещи, в которых я не спец.

Почему-то вдруг показалось, что он говорит не только о вождении — или вспомнил что-то важное: голос стал мягче. В другой раз Ген зацепился бы, переспросил и запомнил, но сейчас даже сформулировать не получалось.

— Лучше тебя никто не понимает принцип работы механизма. Ты же его спроектировал, разве этого не достаточно? Мне всегда казалось, что с машинами проще, чем с лабораторной техникой…

— Это просто не мое, — сказал Сенку. — Каждый выбирает то, что ему больше по вкусу, делает то, что может и должен. Я могу разработать мотоцикл, начертить схемы, сделать топливо и масла, но выточить детали и собрать его в одиночку займет у меня кучу времени. Здесь я почти бесполезен. С вождением то же самое: я не стану лучше опытного профессионала, какой смысл?

Ген невесело усмехнулся. Посмотрел перед собой, убрал руки с ручек, выпрямился.

— Ты уже решил, с кем поедешь?

— Ага, — ровно ответил Сенку, чуть помедлив.

Где-то в легких снова неприятно кольнуло — как будто иголкой ткнули между ребер. Обсуждение прошло без него? Настолько все было плохо? Хотя, конечно, Сенку уже все учел, продумал и решил — раза три, а, может, и больше. Иногда вообще казалось, что он не на шаг впереди, а на все сотню.

— Это должен быть кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, Сенку-чан, — мягко продолжил Ген. — Стэнли-чан вряд ли упустит возможность пристрелить тебя первым, ты хорошенько вывел его из себя.

И сам подумал: наверное, это должен быть Рюсуй. Рюсуй отлично подходил — он был достоин, умел водить что угодно, ему Сенку мог доверить свою жизнь. Они вообще были почти на равных, два гения: понимали и дополняли друг друга настолько, чтобы даже ругаться.

Ген мысленно одернул себя. Вот это чувство он точно знал очень хорошо. Раньше он им бессовестно пользовался — но никогда не испытывал сам. Докатился. И это было так плохо, что хуже некуда.

— Ага, — будто услышав его мысли, согласился Сенку. — В любом случае, я поеду на заднике, наверняка придется что-то чинить или исправлять на ходу, времени было слишком мало, чтобы все проверить. Я эффективнее в команде.

— Кто угодно эффективнее в команде, — грустно улыбнулся Ген.

— И я так себе лидер, так что ты прав. У руля будет человек, которому я верю — и все верят. Он поведет. Сейчас есть кому меня дополнить, не приходится делать все самому, иначе нихрена бы у меня не вышло. Я не один, потому что один бы не справился.

Наверное, это мог бы быть и Тайджу, подумал Ген.

Настала его очередь агакать. Стоило бы присмотреться, прислушаться, сделать выводы и ответить как-то достойно — от Сенку редко можно было услышать что-то настолько философское, — но в голове было пусто, и больше выдавить ничего не получилось. Равнодушное выражение пластиком застыло на лице. Наверное, это выглядело странно, и он попытался занавеситься челкой. Сенку словно специально встал слева, где прикрываться было нечем.

Как будто Ген и так перед ним недостаточно оголился. Казалось, его видно насквозь, как бракованное стекло — со всем застывшим в нем мусором, трещинами, пузырьками. Но что поделать. Вот так получилось — не справился. Будто он не предупреждал, что ничего хорошего в нем нет и не появится.

Чего Сенку вообще мог ждать от мошенника, которым Ген был до самых костей? Только того, что он и насчет своих талантов обманет.

— Слушай, Ген… — тихо начал Сенку, но его тут же прервал деликатный стук по дереву. Луна осторожно заглянула внутрь, просочилась в своем платье вниз, кивнула головой. Этого было достаточно для предлога — пора было уходить, пока не стало совсем поздно.

Ген соскользнул с мотоцикла.

— Возможно, я ничего не запомнил, — с вязкой легкостью помахал он руками. Язык говорил, тело двигалось — все было в порядке. — Но, если что, разберусь на ходу или буду спрашивать. В крайнем случае, буду кричать и звать на помощь тебя, Сенку-чан.

— Не сомневаюсь, — насмешливо ответил Сенку ему в спину. Луна защебетала на английском — дальше он не прислушивался.

От воротника теперь тоже пахло углем — и горечью. Уходя, Ген чувствовал, как легкие заволакивает знакомой тоской.

***

В почти разобранном корабле было гулко и шумно. Сенку и Касеки возились с мотоциклами, бесконечно доделывая, переделывая и все больше походя на безумных перфекционистов. От стен тянуло сыростью: непросохшие доски демонтировать не стали, оставив только их и корабельный каркас.

Ген бесшумно спустился по лестнице, встал рядом, спрятавшись в тени. Проверил шнуровку и поправил рукава. На вдохе туже затянул пояс, выпрямляя позвоночник. Намотаться на колесо в его планы не входило, как бы то ни было — хотелось размяться и подготовиться, хотя бы морально.

Они едва успевали. Времени оставалось в обрез, ночь уже близилась к завершению, Стэнли на бывшем «Персее» вот-вот должен был появиться на горизонте. День обещал быть долгим.

Заметив его, Сенку обернулся, быстро кивнул и протянул очки. Требовательно потряс ими в воздухе, пока Ген не взял, и тут же отвлекся обратно, прилаживая зубатую пластину у колеса. Крикнул деду Касеки:

— Эта не встает, надо еще немного подточить!

У выхода на палубу крутилась Челси. И хоть она не знала японский, как бы Гену ни хотелось сказать что-то личное напоследок — делать это казалось неправильным. Не сейчас и не здесь, когда каждая секунда была на счету, а сосредоточенность Сенку целиком зависела от того, на сколько хватит его второго дыхания. На бледном виске уже блестели бисеринки пота, расцарапанные пальцы почернели от смазки и угля, а синяки под глазами готовы были посоревноваться с отметинами Ксено. Грудь рвано дергалась — свежие бинты то и дело мелькали в вороте халата. Видимо, Луна постаралась. И как только поймала?

Ген читал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не понимать: Сенку уже подходил к своему пределу. Но вряд ли кто-то смог бы его остановить. Если остальным удавалось перехватить хотя бы полчаса отдыха, он не спал совсем, бодрствовал вместе со своим неугомонным мозгом, и это было очевидно, но и выхода другого у них не было: Сенку некому было заменить.

Он всегда брал на себя всю ответственность, молча и твердо, будто так и должно быть. И та пуля, судя по всему, тоже в нее входила. Раз уж он и про нее молчал.

Ген вдруг подумал, что нестерпимо хочет посмотреть. Взглянуть хоть одним глазком, белые ли повязки, все ли в порядке, не разошлась ли рана, нормально ли заживает, и что там вообще — под повязками, как выглядит… По спине от одной мысли рассыпались ледяные мурашки. Ужас ухватил когтями за загривок и так и остался, дыша в затылок.

Он даже в такой мелочи оказался бесполезен. В поддержке, которую должен был обеспечивать.

Губы будто сшили прочной ниткой — не получалось сказать какую-нибудь легкую напутственную глупость. Ничего не шло на язык. После всего, что он услышал вчера, в голове и груди было тихо, сквозняк гонял обрывки мыслей и иногда тоскливо завывал под горлом, не давая дышать.

С Геном такого раньше никогда не было — лекарства он не знал. Но приближалась буря событий, новые проблемы, и он ждал их, как ждут казни, любых изменений и конкретики, лишь бы избавиться от мучений.

Доски над головой надсадно заскрипели. На остове палубы Рюсуй окликнул Франсуа, и Ген уловил только «если начнет стрелять по нам, может попасть в Ксено» и «вам будет безопасно с Цукасой, пусть Хром не дергается». Франсуа, как всегда, тихо соглашалась.

В мозг кольнуло осознанием. Ген встрепенулся и дернул головой, откидывая челку. Мысленно добавил в уравнение Укио, Суйку, Кохаку, Тайджу, Касеки и команду Луны, вычленил тех, кто умеет водить, применил логику рассадки. Что-то не сходилось. Совсем.

— Надеюсь, ты все запомнил, потому что мы едем во главе клина, — насмешливо бросил через плечо Сенку. — Если навернемся, угодим под колеса или собьем кого-нибудь. Будет паршиво.

Несмотря на убитый вид, глаза у него блестели лихорадочным азартом: перспектива в очередной раз утереть Стэнли нос его явно будоражила. В любом состоянии Сенку оставался собой.

— Сенку-чан, так ты… — Ген снова прокашлялся, стараясь придать тону беззаботность. Сердце дробно зачастило, заставляя голос подрагивать. — Поедешь со мной?

Рука Сенку соскочила, щипцы провернулись. Он дернул головой и, кажется, выругался — за лязгом было не слышно. Отложил инструмент, коротко обжег взглядом через плечо, совсем незаметно — кто угодно бы не заметил.

Но Ген всегда замечал. Все, что касалось Сенку.

И сейчас, когда тот протер руки тряпкой и выпрямился, не оборачиваясь, в груди началась настоящая гроза. Молнии засверкали высоко над всем его сухоцветом и тоскливыми камнями, над страхами и сожалениями, в темных тучах без капли дождя. Без милостивой влаги, без излишней драмы — сухо и горячо.

Ген точно знал: если молния ударит — он сгорит. Все сгорит, ничего не спасет. И застыл, глядя на белый затылок.

Сенку ощущался, как ощущается электричество в воздухе: от напряжения сжималось горло, но дышать становилось легко, волосы вставали дыбом и щекотало между ребрами. По загривку побежала статика.

Ген улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, вставая рядом. Расправил плечи, прижался на мгновение, почти толкнул, тоже глядя на мотоцикл. Медленно нацепил сваленные на сиденье защитные щитки и снова спрятал руки в рукавах.

Как менталист, он должен был предугадывать. Анализировать, узнавать и понимать, а не чувствовать. На ощущениях и инстинктах работали только дилетанты — профессионалы пользовались всем, что было доступно. Но в том, что чувствовал он, не было логики: просто слова утратили прямое значение еще до того, как были произнесены.

Осталось только то, что между ними. Смысл, собранный из обрывков, недомолвок, случайностей. Из вспышек молнии. И это было так хорошо, будто он впервые по-настоящему вдохнул — за все три тысячи семьсот лет.

Просто все встало на свои места: игла вернулась в колею, пластинка заиграла так, как и должна.

Словно Ген снова стал живым. Какая ирония.

— Конечно, с тобой, — тихо хмыкнул Сенку, подкидывая на ладони щипцы. Сбоку было видно, что он улыбается. — С кем же еще?


End file.
